


The Boys are Back: Oneshot

by DiaHonkers (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al gets his body back, For The Sake Of The Story, Gen, I just decided to make some, I made random characters, One Shot, Short One Shot, There isnt nearly enough info for people who live in their town, and people react, thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DiaHonkers
Summary: Ed and Al return home, only to be greated by people they haven’t seen in years





	The Boys are Back: Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t nearly enough content for the ending, so I of course, need to make some.

     "This tastes like shit!" Ed said, pushing his food away from him. He pouted and glanced over at his brother, who was happily eating every bite of it.      

      "How can you eat that stuff?" He asked curiously. His brother said nothing, he just continued to stuff his face with a piece of bread in one hand and an apple in the other. He had already finished the main meal of stew, and was still eating like his stomach was an endless pit. Once his hands were empty he just stared down at his plate, smiling.

      "Hey, you ok there?" Ed asked his brother with a concerned tone. His brothers head shot up, his faded golden locks straying down his starved face.

      "Yeah! I'm fine. I'm just so happy to be tasting and feeling things for the first time in years" He exclaimed, a giant smile on his face.

     Ed looked at him and smiled. They had finally succeeded in their quest. He may not have gotten his leg back, but as long as Al was able to have his body, it was fine by him. He laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. They could take it easy for once. Ed lifted his right arm up, staring at it. It was weird to see flesh where metal used to be. Dropping his hand, he turned over to look at the door right as it opened.

     "Are we here?" A voice asked.

     "Yes sir" Another, more feminine voice replied.

     "Mustang...Lutenient Hawkeye" Ed said, Attempting to stand up, only to wince at the pain caused by leaning on the skinny, weak arm.

     "How have you been Colonel?" Al asked, a smile on his face. "Have you gotten used to moving around yet?"

     "Don't worry about me" He replied. "Anyways, how are you. Have you gotten used to having a body again"

     Ed erupted in laughter. "Gotten used to it?! His stomach is like a never ending pit! He won't stop touching everything in sight!"

     An embarrassed blush came across Al's face. "Brother!" He exclaimed, only to be answered by laughter filling the room.

     Ed just smiled. The fact that he could see his brothers smiling face again was one of the best things he could have asked for. They both had been spending quite a lot of time together. Neither of them had moved much, due to their recovering limbs. Al had been in physical therapy for a few days now, and there was already some improvement showing. No matter what Al was doing, Ed would just smile at his brother's improvement and the fact that he had gotten his body back.

     "There are things that I need to take care of, but I will let you two rest." Roy said, standing up, only to stumble into his bodyguard's arms. "Damn" He said standing back up, regaining his balance. A giggle slipped out of the woman's mouth as she lead him out of the room.

     "I'll make sure to check back up on you two." She said, smiling and walking out. "You can go in, they're just sitting there" She said, stepping aside as a large man entered the room.

     "Boys!" The giant man exclaimed, opening his wide, muscley arms.

     "Major Armstrong!" Al said in surprise as he entered the room. The Major just gazed at him, a soft smile crossing his face as his eyes trailed along the frail boy's body.

     "Alex!" A voice yelled, slamming the door open, only to be greeted by surprised, terrified stares. The woman smirked "Nice to see you two the way you should be" 

     "Major General Armstrong!" Ed said in surprise. "I didn't expect you to come see us!"

      The woman scoffed in displeasure "I was looking for my idiot brother." She said, turning to her brother and glaring at him. The buff man tensed up at the woman's glare.

     Oliver Mira Armstrong. The older sister of Alex Louis Armstrong. The Ice Queen. No matter what she was known as, she was feared. 

     "I'll stop by later. Right now we need to help repair the town" She said, turning towards the door, grabbing the collar of her brother's shirt and dragging him out. The burly man flailed his arms

      "See you later!" He called out right before the door closed.

     They were alone. It was only the two of them. They had been having visitors come in and out of their room all day. Al let a sigh of relief slip out of his mouth as he slumped down in his bed. Ed looked over at him and smiled. His brother seemed content. He was curled up in the blankets feeling their warmth. His eyes fluttered as he fought to keep them open, only to lose the battle. Ed silently giggled as he watched his brother. He just sat there for a few minutes, watching his brothers form rise and fall from the breaths he took. He no longer had to spend nights alone. And he would never again let him.

* * *

     The boys stepped off the train in Resembool. Curious faces turned as the two walked through the crowd. Al had finally been released from the hospital the day before, and departed as soon as they could to surprise Winry. 

     "Is that you Edward?" A voice said from behind them. The pair turned around to be greeted by a puzzled girl staring at them. After examining the girl for a second, Ed's face lit up.

     "Jessica!" Jessica had been a classmate of theirs when they were younger, she was the daughter of a seamstress in town, skilled in sewing, she was one of the best clothing makers in town.

     Al's eyes lit up as he recalled the days they spend together in the small schoolhouse with the other children in town. Jessica had always stood out because of her tendency to be absent. Her father was sick when she was younger and always needed to help out with the shop. But even with that, she was in high spirits.

     "It's amazing to see you! How is Alphonse? I've only ever seen you walk around town with that guy in the suit of armor." She said. Al's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink at the mention of his days in the suit of armor

     With a nervous laugh, Al raised his hand, as to say he was right there. The girl's eyes lit up as she realized what that raised hand meant.

     "Alphonse! It's so nice to see you! How have you been!" She said, a big smile, trying to hide the fact that she continuously glanced at the cane he leaned on.

     Al froze for a second. He and his brother knew how to get out of situations when Al was questioned on his suit, but it had never crossed their minds that they would need to explain where Al had been for all those years.

     "Well, You see! Uh..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

     "He was in Xing! He decided to go and see the world!" Ed chimed in. Al shook his head in agreement as the two stared back at the girl.

     "Ah, so that's it. You sure do have a curious mind to be traveling to Xing at the age of 11!" She responded, her eyes filled with astonishment.

     The two sighed internally. Jessica had never been the brightest, due to the fact that she missed a lot of school, but she still was a very sweet girl.

    "I'm guessing you're heading back to Winry's now, huh?" She said slowly walking with them to the exit of the station.

     "Yeah, We want to surprise her as soon as possible!" Ed said, determination on his face, his brother smiling behind him.

    The girl walked with them until they got to the heart of town, where she split off into her family shop. Before leaving, she made sure to welcome them back and tell them to stop by once they got settled back in. She watched as the two walked down the trail toward's the fields, only hesitating to go back inside when she saw Alphonse stumble. His brother luckily caught him in time and had a laugh as they both stood up. As she walked back into her shop she could only think about the times when they were younger.

* * *

     The hike to the Automail shop was a long one. They took the path they always took, but for the first time, actually looked around at the scenery around them. They noticed the green hills they had surrounding them, the fact that the cobble under their feet had become darker from the years of people walking over them, even how many sheep the shepherd had.

     Al had stumbled once again, only to be picked up by his brother. He gave him a happy smile and made sure to readjust himself.

     "Excuse me" A voice called out. "I saw you took quite a fall there and I wanted to make sure you were o- Edward?"

     Both boy's eyes widened. It was Grant Silvin, the local farmer. He had gotten quite old since the last time they saw him. His once bright blonde hair was scattered with grey and the smooth skin had started to slightly droop. The farmer often visited their mother to deliver her some milk and to chat.

     "Mr.Silvin, It's nice to see you" Al said with a cheerful tone. The farmer looked at Al puzzled until he realized who he had been looking at.

     "Alphonse! I didn't recognize you! How have you been!" He said, giving Al a quick pat on the shoulder.

     Al smiled, looking at the old family friend. "I've been good" He replied.

     The man looked at the two with a sympathetic look. He had been one of the people who helped the two boys after their mother had passed.

     "How's your wife?" Ed asked. He had always liked that woman. Baking sweets and bringing them over to the house.

    "Ah, you see. She recently passed. No suffering, she died in her sleep. The doctors think it was the flu" He replied solemn look replacing the cheerful one he had a second ago.

     The boys both froze. "Oh...I'm sorry" Ed replied, scratching the back of his neck.

    The man laughed. "It's fine! You didn't know! There's no harm done!" He patted the two on the back, making Al sway a bit.

    The two bid the man farewell and continued on their walk home.

* * *

     The two slowly made their way to the shop. Stopping every five minutes to give Al a break. 

     "Watch out!" someone yelled. It was a woman driving a horse-drawn cart. It was going much faster than it should have.

      Ed quickly grabbed his brother and jumped to the side. The cart came to a stop and the woman ran over to make sure the two were ok.

    "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She asked the two. Al was rubbing his arm where he fell. Ed was sure to check if his brother was ok. "Edward? Alphonse?"

    They looked up. After a bit of inspecting they realized that it was Nellie. A childhood friend of theirs. They hadn't seen her since before their journey began.

    "Nellie!" Al yelled in surprise. He attempted to stand up to. Ed helped him up and he made sure to give her a quick hug. The two had been close, not as close as he was with Winry, but close.

     "I can't believe you guys are finally home" She said with a smile

     "We can't believe it either" Ed mumbled under his breath.

     The friend looked at him, trying to figure out what he had said, only to read the situation that it was something private.

    "Where are you headed?" she asked, turning back to Al.

     "We're heading to Winry's! We have a surprise for her" Al replied. It was easy to see that he was waiting impatiently.

    "Do you need me to give you a ride? You'll get there faster" She suggested kindly.

    "No!" He yelled, scaring Nellie. "I mean, no. I'd like to walk there on my own two feet". He said, clearly embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

    Ed smiled at his brother's reply. He would have wanted Al to get on the cart for his own health, but was aware of his wants to do everything he could with his body.

   Nellie smiled and climbed back onto the cart. "I'll make sure to visit!" She yelled.

    "Yeah! And drive safely!" Ed yelled back, making the woman embarrassed

    They waved as the cart pulled off. At this point. They were about five minutes away from the Automail shop.

* * *

     "Are you ready brother?" Al asked, taking a deep breath. They could see the shop on the horizon. 

     "I'm ready" he replied. Swallowing hard.

     They walked up to the shop. As they were about to walk up to the door, the door burst open. There stood Winry, staring at the two, analyzing what she was seeing. Then, she ran over and tackled the two crying.

     "Winry, we're home" Ed said, hugging her back.

     Winry didn't reply. She only cried. She looked at Ed's arm, feeling the flesh where metal used to be. She looked at Al, hugging him and feeling him, making sure she wasn't dreaming. The two boys just sat there, smiling at each other and the girl crying on the ground.

     "Winry, what is i-" An old woman's voice called out, stepping on to the porch. "Well I'll be damned" Pinako said, walking towards the group. She didn't say anything else. She just hugged the two. 

      "We're back" Ed said, a giant smile on his face

     Ed and Winry helped Al and Pinako up and into the house. Winry immediately ran into the kitchen and started cooking whatever she could.

     "Winry, you don't need to do that for me-"

     "Shut up Al! I'm going to make you so much stuff you won't be able to walk!" Winry replied, smiling. 

     Ed just looked at everything going on. He just sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was still in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening. Everything had worked out for them. 

     "Ed! Bring your brother's stuff up to your room!" Pinako yelled at him, breaking him out of his daze.

     Ed sighed "I told you it's not our room. It's the guest room" He hated that room being called their room. It wasn't their room. It was the guest room. The two Rockbell's had always insisted that it was theirs though.

     "You met your goal, right? Your journey is over. You'll need a place to stay. Now shut it and go!" Pinako said, obviously annoyed at him.

      Ed gave up arguing "Fine, fine. You're right. We're home now"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a month ago and i'm only just finishing it. Man, it was fun writing this, but of course, in light of how I write, it's not as long as I wish it would be. But anyways. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
